1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric kitchen appliance used in food preparation and, more particularly, to a mixing or stirring appliance which can constantly stir the contents of a pot, pan or other conventional stove top cooking container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, electrical kitchen appliances used in food preparation, in particular those used for mixing and stirring, are well known.
These appliances can be divided into two groups. The appliances in the first group are of the type that simultaneously stir and mix the food ingredients in the same pot or vessel being used to heat or cool them. The second group are simply mixers with agitator shafts extending downwardly to mix the food ingredients. These types of devices are commonly associated with mixing and stirring ice cream products such as malts and milkshakes.
The problem with the appliances in the first group is that the food preparation container is an integrated part of the device. Typically, a shaft protrudes through an opening in the center of the container to drive an agitator which stirs the ingredients. Consequently, one cannot use the pot or pan of choice severely limiting the use of the device. The heating and cooling means are also integrated into the device adding to it's size and limiting it's portability. None of these devices can be used on a conventional stove top. The problem with the devices in the second group is that they were not designed for stirring ingredients cooking on a stove top. Again here one cannot use a selected pot or pan to be stirred because these units were designed for stirring a smaller container such as a cup. A pot or pan simply would not fit underneath the device. These devices are commonly associated with mixing and stirring ingredients used for making ice cream products.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,228,381 Virgilio, et al. Jul. 20, 1993 5,031,518 Bordes July 16, 1991 5,022,315 Bertram, et al. June 11, 1991 5,112,135 Rupp May 12, 1992 4,946,287 Barnard, et al. Aug. 7, 1990 D 319,754 Maass Sep. 10, 1991 D 319,946 Barrault Sep. 17, 1991
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,381, issued in the name of Virgilio, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,518, issued in the name of Bordis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,315, issued in the name of Bertram, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. D 319,754, issued in the name of Maass. While mixing features are incorporated into these inventions, the design of the present invention as a stand alone, portable, stove top, constant spoon stirring apparatus is different enough as to make the device distinguished over these and other references. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,135, issued in the name of Rupp and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,287, issued in the name of Barnard, et al. both are stand alone mixing devices with downwardly extending agitators similar to the present invention; however, there is no suggestion that either device be used to stir ingredients in a pot or pan while being heated on a stove top. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. D 319,946, issued in the name of Barrault is a design patent issued for an attachment for a food mixer of the type of devices with downwardly extending agitators described above but the design of the attachment bears no similarity to any of the agitators being contemplated for this invention.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a stove top appliance which is portable, stand alone, and can be used to constantly stir or mix food ingredients in any pot, pan, or conventional stove top container while heating allowing one to attend to other tasks.